Who am I?
by Cardiff-3
Summary: A Sailor Senshi and A Gundam Boy has a secret that could rock both worlds. What Happens When That Secret Is Found Out?
1. The Angel OF Light Is The Shinigami Once...

A young girl stood on a pedestrian bridge in the middle of Tokyo. She had a smile on her face as she watched the cars zoom by. She was going back. It had been a while since Setsuna had brought her here but according to the Time Guardian it had only been a year's time when she was from. Though of course this time she could tell her secret to those she had deemed as friends. She smiled at their reactions. The dragon would completely blow his top, the desert noble would blush and most likely faint, the silencer would probably blink a few times before busting out laughing, he only did that when was corny and not really funny then but a funny later. Gun boy, well gun boy would most like kill her.  
  
She made her way back to her home. It was the last time she would see it or the friends she had made here. She was upset she was leaving them behind, but Pluto had told her once she went back to her real home she couldn't come back to this one. She cringed when she remembered what her friends reactions were when she told them about her real past, what she did, who she was and that she was leaving. The fighting she was use to was so much easier than Senshi fighting.  
  
  
  
Once she reached her house she made a slow tour of it. Memorizing every detail of it. a family was fun while it lasted, but in the back of her mind she still knew she was an orphan and these people only believed she was their daughter. That was Pluto's work. She made her way to her room. It was bare now. All the things that could be deemed as girls' things had been given away or sold. All she was taking with her was her pictures, computers and few other things. There was one last thing she needed to get though. It was buried at the bottom of her closet. She pulled out a dusty old box and smiled at what was inside.  
  
This was it she was leaving. She had told the others she was leaving tomorrow, but on the way home figured it would be the best to leave now. She thought of all the fun times she had with the girls. From the first meetings to the battles they had. She didn't realize it but while she was reminiscing she had pulled out the contents of the box undressed and redressed in the familiar black cloth, placed her gun in her waist band and strapped the small knife to her left upper arm. She was lacing up the black combat boots when she realized what she had done. She stopped and laughed. She bounced over to the wall length mirror. It still fit perfectly. She picked up the last of the box contents a floor length black trench coat and a sliver chain with a charm. She smiled at her reflection. All she needed now was to change her appearance once more.  
  
That was the only thing she hated. She hated lying period. But she has been lying to everyone she considered friends. She couldn't show them the real her. This time though she would set it all straight and hopefully come out alive. She took one last glance to the mirror. Her hair, she would have to do something about it. She took it down and put it into a long French braid. She gave her reflection a curt nod and walked out of room and house all together. Once out side she slid on a pair of dark purple sunglasses and walked down the sidewalk. As she walked a light surrounded her and in a flash she was gone. Though her last words were caught on the wind.  
  
"The angle of light is the great Shinigami once again!"  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well should I continue or not?  
  
Review  
  
Ja ne till next chapter. 


	2. Not A Good Day To Die

LostTenshi squeals,  
  
"  
  
Reviews, especially Black Beyond. You are the one who originally got me hooked of FanFiction.net."  
  
  
  
On with the story.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He knew today was not a good day to die as another explosion rocked the shuttle. The damn onna had been knocked unconscious leaving him to pilot the damn shuttle by himself and keep it out of harms way. All because the damn Peacecraft onna was on board. Of course his fellow ex-pilots got to have the fun. They jumped into the first suit available and are off fighting while he is stuck babysitting ONNAS! INJUSTICE!  
  
Well all but one pilot was there, Maxwell had suddenly up and disappeared for more than a year long enough for them to consider him legally dead when they couldn't find him.  
  
  
  
Another blast hit the shuttle. The cockpit went black then the emergency lights came on.  
  
"Damn it. Can't any of you get these things off my back!" he yelled through the COM.  
  
"We are trying." Quatre's voice came back. "Trowa has heavy damage and Heero and I are running out of fuel and ammunition."  
  
Leos and Aries surrounded the ship. On more direct hit and the ship would be nothing but scrap metal floating in space. Wufei growled, if they had their Gundams this would a walk in the park. Oh no they had to go and blow them up didn't they. This was not how he wanted to die. At least his clan had been avenged. Through the window of the cockpit he could see the battle still raging on as his comrades tried to direct all enemies away from the ship. A little further away he could just make out the dozen or so fleet ships that the suits had come from in a surprise attack. He growled again. He knew the commanders were having a good laugh at the supposed invincible Gundam Pilots.  
  
The only thing working in the cockpit was the Com link. Thankfully. He had it tuned to he enemy's signal and his comrades. He saw it before he heard anything, but what he saw had him stupefied. Then it happened again. Some how the fleet ships were being engulfed in balls of flames. It started with the farthest ones and worked its way up. Then the Aries and Leos pulled back. What was going on? What he heard coming from the enemy startled him.  
  
  
  
"Pull back! It's a Gundam!"  
  
"Nani?" he screeched. He switched to his comrades. "Winner, Barton, Yui did you get that."  
  
He got three affirmations then a long stream of cussing from the normally polite Blonde boy.  
  
"Wufei, have the Preventors had any news of this!" the Arabian barked. He was not happy. How could a Gundam be built or been lying about and they didn't know about it.  
  
"No, this is the first I have heard." He barked back. " I am running on emergency power, can any of you get a clear visual of the thing or get closer?"  
  
Three negatives came back. They watched as the remaining ships and suit went up in blazing balls of fire. (Goodness gracious great balls of fire…I couldn't resist. Sorry) Heero the furthest out was the first to alert them.  
  
" Stand ready, he is heading our way." Then his link went silent. Wufei then lost Trowa the Quatra. Wufei could see it's thrusters like guiding beacons to where it was and that was dead ahead of him and coming in fast. He began to swear in every language he knew. The Gundam passed him and Wufei braced himself. The shock waves of the passing threw the shuttle around. Wufei was thrown foreword, his safety harnesses snapped causing him to hit his head on the console rendering him unconscious. 


	3. A Shadow

Yes the boy is Maxwell; as for the girl keep reading. ^-^()  
  
  
  
  
  
The Four Pilots found themselves in Lady Une's office two days later. They had dropped of Peacecraft, evaluated the damage done and headed for earth on the next shuttle out. Wufei was slunk down hi his chair arms crossed mumbling. The knot was still visible on his head. Quatra sat next to him and Trowa next to Quatra. Heero leaned against the desk facing them, arms crossed eyes closed.  
  
The Lady herself waked in and was a bit startled. She knew they four would be here A.S.A.P. but not this soon. She put on a polite smile.  
  
"Good afternoon, Gentlemen." She got a few mumbles of actually how great it was and were she could stick it. Une sighed and took her seat.  
  
"I guess the report are true if out there was indeed a Gundam." Wufei shot up holding his head as he did. The room seemed to still spin from time to time.  
  
"How long have you know about this onna?" Une cringed a little. Even now the five now only Four were still intimidating.  
  
"Two months at the most." If it were any other time Une would have found this funny. All four were blinking at her in unison trying to believe what she said. She cleared her throat, "We have been monitoring a new group. At first they were peaceful then shipments from the sweepers and scrape yards were coming in to their main bases. We looked and confirmed it was MS parts. Every time we have assembled a party to eliminate or go under cover we are beaten. The only survivors are that of the lower class. The High officers of the base are killed. Then only the MS and factory are the only things found blown up. A few of the survivors said it was a Gundam like one they have never seen, Black and Silver. They also say that there was nothing on radar when it attacked. It just sort of appeared destroyed the MS and then leaves with not trace. That is when they found their high- ranking officers dead. Also they said that their power was shut down the whole time the thing was there."  
  
"That is why you called us four out of the blue to guard Miss Rilina?" Quatre stated more than asked. Une nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, we weren't sure if the Gundam did exists and exactly whose side it was on. Of if the reports were even true."  
  
  
  
"Why wasn't I at least informed?" Wufei growled out. How dare they keep something like this from him and he worked for them. Une leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples.  
  
  
  
"My self and a few others believed that you four would be the first to know if there was another out there that is why we took it as just ramblings of freighted men." The looks on the boy's faces told her that they themselves had no idea. This was not good. Heero finally shifted his position. Une jumped a little, she had forgotten he was even there.  
  
"There have irregular shipments of Gundanium. The shipments are always to a different location. I haven't located where it goes from there or who it is. They go under the name Nanashi."  
  
Une sighed that of a tired warrior waiting for the day he/she could rest.  
  
"Did any of you get Visual ID at least?" Wufei slumped back in his chair.  
  
"No, we were to far away and when it passed the shuttle it was moving to fast." the other three nodded. "What I still want to know is how the hell did we make it to the damn colony? " Wufei looked directly at Une. "The cockpit had been locked and both my self and Po was unconscious after the fight. Not to mention how their three suits ended back inside the shuttle."  
  
It was true. He had woken to the pounding on the cabin door. Looking out the window he found he was inside the colonies docking port. Then found all three of his comrades and suits were there as well. Their last repot told him they couldn't move they were out of fuel. Then Wufei shot back up in his seat clutching his head again. He was going to have to quit doing that.  
  
" The shuttle has a camera I forgotten I turned it on when the battle began. I don't know if it was damage in the fight or if the shockwave from the suit did any damage."  
  
Une was on the phone to the people down stairs to bring up the little black box. Thank god it had arrived that morning.  
  
  
  
An hour later they were seated before a screen reviewing the battle from the beginning till when ever the video ended. A slow smile crept across Quatre's face as he watched ever once in a while he would silently chuckle to himself. Heero was behind him and watched with a frown.  
  
"You find something funny Quatre?" everyone jumped at his voice. Someone remembered to pause the tape while they turned to a blushing Quatre.  
  
"I am sorry, I was just thinking of what Dou would be doing if he were here. He would be complaining about no popcorn or making wise cracks." He chewed on his bottom lip. "What if the new Gundam is Dou? It is his fighting style…"  
  
"No!" he was cut off by Heero's bark. "Dou Maxwell is dead." Quatre shook his head.  
  
"We never found his body, Heero."  
  
"Doesn't matter Winner. Maxwell is not the type to lie low this long, let alone from us and not keeps his big mouth shut. He would have told us he was alive or sent us something. Face it Dou is dead and is not coming back. Let the dead rest." Quatre looked at Trowa and saw he felt the same. Quatre hung his head in defeat as the others turned back to the footage.  
  
Dou wasn't dead and he knew it. He knew it the day they agreed and overly hyper pilot was missing and presumed dead. He knew it the day they raised the monument that marked the pilots empty grave. His space heart did not lie to him. Every time he reached out for the boy he only got, confusion, sadness, loneliness every once in a while happiness and above all a great pain he could figure out. No, if Dou had really died he would have felt it. Heero and Wufei's reaction hadn't really surprised them. They were hit the hardest when they finally accepted that he was dead. Neither would admit it openly but they cared for the boy. Wufei thought of him as a little brother that he had to protect and "Keep in line". For Heero he was the first real friend and his best friend.  
  
He stopped brooding over it when he heard Wufei on the video talk about the Gundam. They watched as the fleet of ship and MS were destroyed then as the Suit headed for shuttle. They could see its thrusters against the night but nothing else to identify it. that was till a blur went pass the screen and it shut off. Heero was the first to the controls. He rewound till they got the clearest picture of the blur. By just its design they confirmed it was defiantly a Gunadam.  
  
Trowa wasn't certain but there seemed to be something, a picture or writing in the area of the left arm. He walked up to the screen to get a better look.  
  
"Heero, zoom in this section and see if you can clear it up." Une looked at the area then back to the normally silent boy.  
  
"You see something?"  
  
"There seems to be a mark on the left upper arm. Just looking at the Gundam we would not be able to find anything. This marking could be a clue." Heero worked it on it. Everything he tried couldn't get it any clearer than for them to be able to tell it was indeed writing and of Oriental origin. Wufei slammed his hand down on to the arm of his chair.  
  
"Damn it, who the hell is this guy? Where the hell did he come from?" A young girls soft giggle came from behind them. They were on their feet and guns raised. Wufei and Quatre stood in front of Une while Heero and Trowa had their guns trained.  
  
A young girl stood before them. She was of the 10-12 range of age, just less than five feet though her violet eye showed wisdom beyond any of their years. Her skin was pale; she had short black hair to her shoulders with a portion pulled in a lavender bow. She was smiling at them while clutching a large pink stuff bunny. She wore a plain lavender spaghetti strap sundress and matching sandals.  
  
"He has always been near you sometime in physical form and other times in you hearts and minds. He goes by shadow for that is all he is, the shadow of the person he once was. His real name, he had none for he has had many, his face- he has many mask. Do not worry though he fights with you and for you. He will always be on you side." She raises her hand, index finger pointed at them. The images on the screen go haywire. Then it stops at the image of the Gundam once more. The writing was now very clear and was of oriental origin- Japanese. They turned back to the girl to find her gone. They turned back to the image.  
  
"Deaths Shadow." No one realized it but it had been Heero who spoke. They were to stun by the image and the little girl. Was Dou Maxwell, pilot 02 really alive after all this time? Quatre gave a slight grin that was hidden in the shadows. He knew it. He stuck his hands in his pocket and stopped. He pulled out what felt like a photograph. When he looked at it all the color in his face drained. He knew it wasn't there before but it was now.  
  
It was a picture Dou made them take in front of their Gundams. Dou carried it around with him at all times. He said it was he good luck charm and when ever he was caught he would look at it and get more strengthen to last the torment he was put through or to use to break out. What was he doing with it and how did he get it in his position.  
  
None of them had slept in two days and with the last few minuets activities it all caught up with the little pilot and he did the only thing he could think of. Faint.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A block down from the Preventors main office a tall sandy blonde man leaned against a blue sports car. He seemed to be waiting for some one. She finally came. The same little girl came skipping up to him.  
  
"Haruka-papa!" she squealed out. The man picked her up and swung her around.  
  
" You do it/" the little girl nodded her head. Haruka smiled. " That's my Taru. Now lets find him and hopefully he will forgive us and take us back." Taru smiled and hugged the man tighter. 


	4. Casper the Friendly Ghost

AN: I forgot to mention, not only do not own the characters but this will be a dark fic. Not really dark but dark.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It took a while for Quatre to convince the boys it had been stress that finally caught up with him that was why he fainted. Trowa was still being a mother hen to him but did he mind.. no. He smiled to himself. He could hear Dou's reaction already. 'All right way to go Q-ball. 'Bout time too!' He couldn't wait to tell him.  
  
Quatre let out a sigh as he watched the gates to the Peacecraft Academy pass by. Here they were to protect Relina once again, but this time no one was to know. Not even Relina herself. They didn't know who this new pilot was-though Quatre knew it had to be Dou. As far as everyone was concerned they decided to finish schooling. They weren't even going to get many missions. Just whatever Une decided to give them. This was going to be one long school year.  
  
"Go," his sisters said. "Have fun, you deserve to be a teen for once. Don't worry we can run things for you." He sighed again. Trowa touched his arm in concern. Quatre turned and smiled to him before laying his head on Trowa's shoulder. Allah how he loved him! He gave another giggle. He could hear Dou again.  
  
'Awe, ain't that sweat. You know Q-man if you lean a little farther down.."  
  
Quatre stopped there. He was holding laughter and blushing madly. Trowa looked at the other two and shrugged. As long as his little one was happy he didn't care.  
  
They finally stopped at the entrance of the school. Quatre was the last to get out. He gave a brief smile to the others before looking east to a large hill. On top was Dou's blank grave. This way Dou could always look over the peace he helped obtain. But what he saw made him freeze. The large monument was still there but it was what he seen next to it that had him pale and shaking. He began to whimper and hit at Trowa. Trowa spun around worried. Trowa couldn't even get a word out before Quatre clung to him and pointed towards the grave marker.  
  
If he hadn't been a soldier all his life and seen the things he had seen he was sure he would be passed out or on the brink of insanity. Now he was never Catholic or did he really believe in any one religion, but something he remembered a comrade say could one describe what he felt.  
  
"Jesus, Mary, Joseph and Michael save us."  
  
At his oddly panicked voice Heero and Wufei turned to find out what was amiss. They found Quatre stuttering and Trowa blinking rapidly both very pale. They followed their gaze. What they saw had them stumped and a little and the frightened side. There was no thing as Ghost, right? There was no way in the Earth's sphere could that be anyone but one person.  
  
Only one person would be swinging his arms like propellers in excitement. Only one person would be yelling at his own grave, kick it then yell at it again for hurting him. Only one person would then cross his arms in a huff before breaking down in to uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Dou." Quatre whispered out finally then shouts his name before taking off towards the monument. The others followed close behind him. They cursed though when they had to go through a line of trees loosing sight of the top of the hill for a few moments. When they reached the others side what ever or who ever they had seen was no longer there.  
  
They reached the top panting. Once they caught their breaths they looked around. There was evidence of some one living had been there. The footprints found though were of the same boots that Dou always wore.  
  
Heero was quick to move. He spotted a tape recorder on a ledge of the monument he lunged at it and snatched it up. He turned and showed the others. They each gave a nod and waited to hear what was on it. Once he hit the play button what came out was not something they had expected.  
  
Little snippets of movies were played each of the themes of someone or something being back. The last one was of the little girl from Poltergeist and her trademark they're heeeeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeee. Silence for a few seconds before Slim Shaddy's 'With Out Me.' (one of my personal faves I might add /B-chan: yeah that list is including the one of him with his wife on the marshal mathers lp) Half way through the song Heero growled threw the recorder down pulled out his handy dandy gun and fired before turning and stomping down the hill with plots of killing the person who was sick enough.  
  
"That was dishonorable and sick." Wufei spat out before giving the little piece of machinery a glare and stormed off following Heero. Quatre looked after them a little hurt.  
  
"It wasn't a joke." He unknowingly whispered out.  
  
"You maybe right and then again so are they." Trowa told him before walking towards the school. Quatre began to follow but only took a couple steps before he turned and grabbed what was left of the recorder. With luck he could patch the tape together and see if there was anything else on it. He knew in his heart some how that there was more to that tape than what they heard and this time it would be important. He raced after Trowa. Trowa wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry little one. Things will work out and get better."  
  
Eyes swirling of blue, violet and cobalt with threats of tears watched them from tree branches above their heads. The lips that belong to the eyes smirked.  
  
'How right you are Trowa. At least I knew Q believe in I am still alive.'  
  
The owner watched with a few tears slipping as the down spirited boys made their way to the school. Though frozen for an instance when Heero looked from the doors as if he could see who was watching the group. The eyes were shut tight as he pleaded Heero really didn't see him. He peaked open to catch the last of Heero slipping through the doors. He gave a big sigh and a slight smile.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
A voice growled below him startling him enough he almost lost balance and fell. He had to hold onto the tree to prevent from taking a nosedive. He looked down and gave a goofy grin to one Haruka Tenoh that had a satisfied smirk on his face (yes I meant to put his on purpose. It is apart of the story you will see.).  
  
"Ain't funny." He grumbled/yelled back.  
  
"Miss Relena is looking for you. She needs you to, ironically, show the FOUR new arrivals to their rooms."  
  
He began to bang his head into the tree's trunk till the pain sunk in.  
  
"If you are Quite through we have to hurry and you to disguise your self."  
  
He rolls his eyes and makes he way down through the branches. On the last one he stopped and sat down now shoulder height to the tall boy.  
  
"Ruka-chan, you have never really told me how you were able to come here. I want a straight and answer and now and I will pull rank if need be." After a few seconds in silence he began again. "Why? Why did you come here? If it is to bring me back you can forget it I can't and will not go back to that destiny."  
  
Haruka pulled himself up to sit next to him on the branch stuffing the braid in his mouth to shut him up.  
  
"I don't know why Firefly followed you will have to ask here. As for me.. did it ever occur to you that this was my home once as well. Before Setsuna brought you she brought me. She thought I had forgotten all about this place, my home, my family what was left of it. There was one thing that made me remember, my little sister." Haruka paused shifting a little before beginning again. "I was away learning how to run the family business when it happened. My parents died in an explosion by OZ. They never found my little sisters body. I knew she had gotten away. Her nanny was missing as well. I asked around and found they had both taken a walk in the park that morning. I finally found the nanny she had lost my sister with no hopes of finding her in all of the confusion. I swore then that I would find her even if it cost me my last breath. She was my only light in the world my father had built for me. I also promised that once I found her I would never let her out of my sight or protection." Haruka turned and looked him in the eye. "When you told all of us of where you were from and some what of what you did. I leapt for joy."  
  
He could only stare at Haruka. What was he getting at?  
  
"Do you know where I was born?" he dumbly shook his head no. Haruka smiled. "My home colony was that of L2. I am the heir or the Tenoh Company the only one that rivals your mister Winner's."  
  
His eyes widened. How stupid of him not to connect it. Kami, Wufei would never let him down if he ever found out.  
  
"What does this have to do with me."  
  
"Two things kenoko. One is ever since I first laid eyes on you during the Pharaoh 90 deal you reminded me of her, my little sister. Your smile, laugh, eyes, personality all together. That is why I have been partially hesitant. I know you hate doctors and everything they stand for. Only now I know why, but I want you to do a DNA test with me. Some how I know you are her." (confusing, ne?)  
  
Silence filled the air around them. Finally he smiled. "I know one Doctor I ain't fraid of and she already has some of my blood lying around. Besides I need a few more contacts to know I am alive and to help me with my mission." Haruka nodded and smiled back. The smile quickly fell as he looked to his hands.  
  
"The other Senshi love you. They really do. They have and will die for you again, but this.. They don't understand what we have seen. What you grew up like, how you were trained. They don't want to believe the person who hated to even hurt a Yuma could kill human life. They don't understand why you call yourself Shinigami when you are the light of life. They are only willing to believe the person they thought they knew and not who you really are. Before I left they had agreed to stop you from leaving, that you should stay and marry the Prince, bring forth Crystal Tokyo, give birth to Chibi Usa and that you are happy or WILL be happy with them. In short they want you back, kicking and screaming if need be. That is the second thing. I came here to stop them. You should have your chance at live not what destiny throws at you. Hell look at me I am doing what I want but yet still tied to my destiny. I am here protecting you."  
  
Haruka nudged him laughing.  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka changed she saddened even more.  
  
"She is on the fence. She doesn't know what to do. She believes in both sides. So she stays and see if she can't get the others to not forcibly drag you back but at least talk."  
  
He pursed his lips then snorted.  
  
"Happy, hell Heero and Trowa isn't the only one who is a master at hiding their emotions. I have had so many masks. I have been so many people I can even fool the four of the most observant and wary men you will ever see. Not even Quatre's so called space hart could tell, he always thought I was happy. I guess I will deal with the Senshi when they arrive. Right now I have a mission and the other four to worry about.  
  
Haruka grunted in reply as the jumped down and made their way to the school to face those four. Halfway there he looked up at Haruka and smiled.  
  
"You know what one of the best things about being a Senshi was? I don't have to mess with all the pains of a disguise like I had to." He pulled out a familiar pink pin with a ruby jeweled top and in a flash someone else took his place.  
  
"Time for Maxwell Smart to meet the Gundam Pilots." Haruka laughed and hugged the boy to him.  
  
"Kenoko, never change." They both stopped looked at each other and had to laugh. It may have been lame but at the moment it was rather funny. 


	5. Maxwell Smart

Well I am back.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The boys sat in Relina's office listening to her go on about the schools progress as well as her political career since they had last seen her. Quatre wasn't paying much attention. He was contemplating on what could still be left on the tape. He knew Dou was alive and this was proof. All he wanted was to get to his room and review what was left. His musing as well as Relina's babble was cut short when they heard the door open. The boys immediately stood up and moved in front of Relina out of habit. Relina rolled her eyes stood up and came around the desk just in time to see a young boy coming running into the room looking back and laughing. Behind him was a taller male with short dirty blonde hair charging after him. Relina frowned.  
  
"Maxwell Smart! Haruka Tenoh! Stop this nonsense at once we have guest." Both skidded to a halt at her words. The younger male coughed an apology while straightening out his school uniforms scarlet vest. The pilots were startled to say non the least. If it wasn't for the fact that the boy had auburn hair and green eyes and glasses he could pass as Quatre's twin. The boy gave a small bow to Relina.  
  
"My humblest apologies. It was my fault I had angered Haruka-san causing her pursuit." He looked behind Relina and gave the boys a curt nod. "My name is Maxwell Smart. I believe Miss Relina here has summoned my presence to show you around." He then turned to Relina. "Madam the conference will be held in the east room. I suggest you hurry it will begin in less than five minuets."  
  
Relina smiled. "Thank you Max. Please show the boys any where they want and answer their questions." She turned to the boys. "I am afraid I will not be able to show you around or to be at you service for a bit. I have some conferences to attend to. If you have questions or need anything Max will be happy to help. If you will excuse me."  
  
She quickly mad her way out the door. Once the door was closed the boys turned their attentions to only others accompanying the room. Maxwell gave them a brief smile.  
  
"To ease your thoughts Mrs. Une, Mrs. Po and Pagan fully trust me."  
  
Quatre was the only one to show his surprise. How did he know what they were thinking? Again Maxwell smiled.  
  
"Sorry for startling you that way but I am use to be suspected of some how corrupting Mrs. Relina or working my way around to some how dispel the peace just obtained. I am here to help Mrs. Relina and be her guard. While here at the institution I have no worries every room has a camera and the security here is the top. That I am sure Mr. Yui will tell you himself it is of course his work."  
  
The boys relaxed some but still were wary of the boy. A muffled response comes from Haruka behind him. Maxwell scowled and turned to his partner.  
  
"Go to hell Tenoh."  
  
Haruka gave a smirk. "Oh, I have no doubts that I will when I die but till then."  
  
Quatre took a step foreword. "Haruka Tenoh as in the heir to the Tenoh Corporation?"  
  
The smirk grew wider. "Hai, it would seem that we finally meet Winner-san. You will have to excuse my inability to attend our meetings together. I had some rather troubling family matters that took up all my time."  
  
Quatre nodded in understanding. A few times he had to cancel meetings to help out a sister or twenty-nine. Maxwell opened the door and motioned for them to follow. Hiiro and Quatre had been her once before briefly. That was before the school was destroyed during the war. It had been rebuilt and new additions added. The tour took the rest of the day. They were not shown their rooms till a few minuets before dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre laid on his bed thinking over the day's events. The tour of the school had been interesting. He was in awe on how much Relina had accomplished. They found as well Noin and Millardo were teachers at the school and Noin was expecting. Dinner had been interesting as well. Maxwell or Max, as he asked to be called, was able to out wit Millardo the few times that he had talked. Quatre sensed he was holding back comments during the tour and at dinner. As if he was trying to be someone he was not. Quatre rolled over looking out the window. From his room he could see Dou's empty grave. He sat up when he remembered about the tape. He searched frantically in his pockets till he found it. Working quickly he extracted the tape from what was left of the ruined machine and slipped it back into his pocket.  
  
He made way to his door slowly opened it and looked out. The other three had gone to bed as well so sneaking out wouldn't be too much of a problem. He slipped from his door and closed it quietly. Before he made it to the main door a voice called out to him nearly giving him a heart attack. He whirled around to find Trowa in boxers and wife beater leaning in the doorway to his room. Quatre sighed.  
  
"By Allah, Trowa you nearly scared me half to death. I am just going out for a walk. I am too restless to sleep. I will be back later." Trowa didn't move but to raise an eyebrow. Quatre chuckled at the question that went unasked. "I was sneaking out not to wake you and the others." Trowa nodded and went back to his room satisfied. Quatre smiled Trowa was always looked out for him even before they got together. He just hated lying to him like that it always hung over his head till he told. Like Dou he was bad at lying. DOU! Quatre quickly made out of the dorms door and to the schools video and sound studio.  
  
Quatre leaned against the studio's door with a flashlight in his mouth and lock picks working away at the lock. A small click and the door opened. He took the flashlight from his mouth and smiled. The pick set was from Dou a Christmas present before the Barton Foundation tried their mess. The braided boy claimed the he was too innocent and needed some real world skills. Dou had drug the reluctant Blonde to the streets and for three weeks Dou taught Quatre all he knew about the streets.  
  
As Quatre sat down in front of a tape real he wiped threatening tears from his eyes. That was the last he had seen from his friend. A few weeks later Dou Maxwell had vanished. Heero was the first to alert the others. Quatre pulled the tape from his pocket and sent a silent plea to the gods above that it had what he hoped for.  
  
A half hour later Quatre had finally figured out the little machine. He held his breath as he pressed play. The same song that Heero had shot the machine played a verse more.  
  
".. It's so dull with out me."  
  
The speakers went silent and Quatre tensed waiting to hear a familiar voice come across them. A few minuets passed and Quatre's hope dissipated. He let out the breath had had been holding and sagged in his chair. A small sob escaped before he began to reach up to turn everything off and go back to bed. Just as he touched the switch he got the scare of his life.  
  
"DON"T YOU DO IT!"  
  
Quatre fell out of his chair and looked wildly around. He then heard soft laughter and pinpointed it from the speakers.  
  
"Don't tell me you were about to give up?" Quatre's eyes flew open when he recognized the voice. He jumped back into his seat and waited. The tape continued.  
  
"Come one Quatre you know better than that when I am around. I bet you are wondering as to how I know it is you. You are the only one who would really believe I am alive and the only one who would have picked up the rest of the tape after either Heero shooting it or Wufei attacking it with his little swordie. I know it was a little wrong of me but hey it's me. I know what the others think, that I am dead. I have seen the monument. I am really touched. At first upset and angered but I calmed down and realized they had reasons. I have more to say to you but I want it to be in private and one on one. What I have to say I cannot say on this tape for fear of it landing in the wrong hands. Meet me at the base of the hill in the tree lines north side of the monument. Eleven hundred hours. And Quatre.thanks for believing in me when the others lost hope."  
  
Tears streamed down his face. He glanced up at the clock. 10:25p.m. Quatre stood up quick. If he hurried he could make it one time with out drawing suspicion or being caught. He quickly turned everything off and placed the tape back into his pocket before running out the door.  
  
Quatre leaned against a tree painting heavily. He had just arrived in time all he had to do was wait for Dou. He looked up the hill and was spell bound. The monument was mostly marble during the day the lights of the sun made it glimmer beautify. But now as it sat upon the hills crest the full harvest moon directly behind it made it look surreal and enchanted.  
  
"It is beautiful."  
  
Quatre jumped and looked for the voice. A figure dropped from the treetops to stand next to him.  
  
"Been a while, huh, Q-man."  
  
Quatre began making a good impression of a fish till a smile exploded on his face and he launched at the figure giving it a big bears hug.  
  
"DOU! It is really you! You are alive!"  
  
"Oi, Q-man. I can't breath."  
  
Quatre blushed and let go tears once again dawned his face.  
  
"I am so sorry but I am just so glade you aren't dead. Wait until the other find out."  
  
Dou had a smile on his face that quickly vanished. He looked the ground and shuffled his feet.  
  
"I am sorry Quatre but they can't know. I am letting you know because I couldn't stand to see you like that."  
  
"What are you talking about, Dou?" a frown was evident in Quatre's face and voice. Dou winced.  
  
" I am breaking my mission as of now just to tell you. See I have been on missions. That is why I just up and disappeared. I wasn't even allowed to call and tell you guys. No contact with you what so ever." He began to pace as he talked. "I can't even tell you in details my mission. All I can say is I am stopping another war."  
  
Quatre was perplexed. "Dou what war? What is going on? I thought there were no more missions. The Doctors are dead." Dou barked out a laugh.  
  
"That was what I thought. Right after my little escapade with you in the streets I returned back to my home or what was left of it. Hilde had left a few months earlier and it was just I and some of the street rats that I took in. not far from us was a factory well the factory had a little accident and blew taking out a six block radius. I was in the six blocks or at least my business and house. The police evacuated everyone thankfully. As I stood there staring at the rubble of my home a woman I haven't seen in what felt like a lifetime arrived. To make a long story short I help her with a few things. I was about to return and announce my presence when I found the Doctors or I should say they found me. I don't know how they did it but they survived. The told me of secret factions around the world and colonies and once again I was enlisted in their help. This time though they didn't involve any of you. They said you four had adjusted to civilization too much and would take to much time to retrain. It is all basic routine stuff. Blow things up; break in and up load information. You know. Every once in a while I would get help. I stopped more originations than Wufei's little boy/girls scout protectors." He stopped pacing and looked at Quatre straight in the eye.  
  
"I am here to help Relina and save her life. There is an organization that has their main base here in the Sanq Kingdom they are well hidden and unknown. They have a few agents here to try and make Relina see a different view. They want her to be their leader. The people everywhere would follow her willingly. If she does not join they mean to kill her off. Either way a new war will start." He shook his head as if to stop a thought.  
  
"I thought I would give you a reason for my disappearance, but I also have anther reason. You know I hate lying, but there is one thing I have been lying about. I want you to be at Sally Po's office tomorrow about one to learn that secret. I trust you and I can't stand the lie anymore. Besides you are the only one that would most likely handle it well. You don't have to come but I would really appreciate it. And it would lift some of this guilt off of me."  
  
Quatre turned to look back at he monument and thought over what he was told. He didn't know what to say or do. But his friend needed him and that was enough for now.  
  
"Alright Dou I will come, but I do want to know more." He turned back to Dou who sighed heavily.  
  
"Alright fair is fair. I will try and answer what questions that I can."  
  
Quatre smiled. "That is all I ask." Dou smiled back.  
  
"You better get back to the dorm before Trowa sends the national guards after you."  
  
Both laughed and headed for the school. At the doors the two friends separated. Quatre returned back to his bed able to sleep and with a smile as well.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
I hate not updating forever like this but writers block, school and work doesn't help much. I will try and get the next chapter out soon.  
  
The next chapter will explain how Usagi is Duo and Duo is Usagi.  
  
Review  
  
Ja ne 


	6. The Secret Revield

This should explain things to you. Usagi is Dou and Dou is Usagi. How? Read and find out.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dou sat on an examining table swinging his legs back and forth. He really hated hospitals and Doctors. Since he knew Sally it eased the nerves some, but mainly he was about to break a really big command. Know one was to know his dark secret. He was lucky the Doctor let Hotaru and Haruka go. If not he would have been forced to kill them both. Now he was about to tell Quatre and risk the blonde's life as well all because his conscience was bugging him.  
  
Dou stiffened when the door began to open. He didn't like this room but it was the only one he could use to ensure that no one listened in, Doctors or others. It held no windows and was bare except for the table. The Preventor Doctors used it when they were doing a serious operation; usually for the bad guys they caught who got wounded. This way no one could kill them off before they squealed. The room was deep underground; no radio signals could come in or out. It had its own power source for the lights and for the equipment brought in. no cameras were inside unless brought in and used to tape an operation. There were also a few feet of concrete and steel/gundaimum that separated it from the upper world as well as the earth.  
  
A head poked around the door and smiled. Dou smiled back.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, I wondered were you got. Come in."  
  
Little Hotaru giggled and skipped over to him. Dou helped her up onto the high table.  
  
"So what have you been doing?"  
  
Hotaru looked up at him and smiled. "I was at school until Papa came and got me a few minuets ago. I had so much fun. Today we had to get ready for the seventh grade play. We perform in a month at the Festival. The play is to represent the war. Instead of Mobile Suits we are using knights in shining Armor. I get to play DeathSythe. Your are not going to believe who is playing Relina, the princess."  
  
Dou smiled at Hotaru rambled on. He was glad Haruka had sent her in. it helped calmed his nerves. He looked back down when she stopped. Hotaru was looking back up at him.  
  
"You want to know why don't you? You want to know why I followed you here?"  
  
Dou numbly nodded his head. Hotaru looked forward and smirked.  
  
"You should know that already. You and Chibi Usa were the first to look at me and be unafraid. You befriended me when no one else could. With out either one of you Mistress 9 would have taken over and I wouldn't have cared. I would have died." She looked up with tears. "But I didn't. You risked your life to save me. You even prevented me from dieing once I dropped the silence. I am for ever bound to you and will never leave your side." She closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air. "Besides you are a clumsy loud mouth and with out me you would get nothing done."  
  
Dou was touched to almost tears but face faulted with her last sentence. Once he picked himself up from the floor he pinned her to the table and began to tickle her till tears began. Haruka walked into the room and chuckled at the scene.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but Winner-san has just arrived." Dou nodded and let Hotaru up. She jumped down and ran over to give Haruka a hug. Before going out the door she gave one last look to Dou.  
  
"Remember what I said." Dou nodded. Haruka shook his head.  
  
"I will be back down with Sally and Winner-san." Once the door closed Dou sighed and fell back onto the table. This would take more courage than he had.  
  
  
  
Quatre stood between Sally Po and Haruka in an elevator. Sally had brought a medical satchel filled with equipment meant for a check up. He was surprised when Sally explained where they were going. Dou wasn't hurt, he hoped, but if the secret he had was this big who knows what could come from it. Thoughts rose in his mind though. Most of it turned to the war Dou had told him of that maybe in their future. A ping sounded off the elevator stopped. Once opened they were confronted with a hallway with a door at the end.  
  
Quatre swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed his uneasiness down. Dou was behind that door and Dou was his friend. Friends don't turn on friends in need. Sally took the lead down the small hall.  
  
  
  
Dou heard the elevator and stiffened. This was it. Here he would find out what his next moves were to be. Erase some memory or, with a smirk showing, pop up at his own leisure and fun.  
  
The door opened and the three walked in. Dou's famous smile spread across his face.  
  
"Hey Q-man wasn't sure if you were going to make it. Took ya long 'nough."  
  
Relief echoed through Quatre once he found Dou well. He returned the smile.  
  
"My apologies Dou. I had a bit of a time getting away with out one of the others following along." Dou raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How did you get away?" a blush was evident on his face.  
  
"I tricked them and I sneaked out." Dou began to laugh.  
  
"Trowa is going to kill you once you get back. You better be careful when you do leave. He will have the 40 and all of the Preventors looking for you."  
  
Quatre and shook his head. It was scary how true that was. Sally placed her kit next to Dou.  
  
"I suggest we get this started. I have a feeling I will be treating Quatre before I have to give you physical."  
  
Dou nodded and smiles sadly before turning to Quatre. He could see Haruka leaning against the wall next to the door ready to take action if need be. With a nod from Haruka he knew he could begin. There was no way of anyone finding out his secret or that he was telling. He took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I suppose you want to hear my secret?" a short nod from Quatre was his answer. "I hate to lie so much, but there is one skeleton in my closet. See I have been lying about whom I am." He saw Quatre tense. "Don't get me wrong I am still Dou Maxwell but it is my appearance so to speak."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about, Dou?" Quatre snapped out.  
  
"My appearance is not what you see it to be. I was told that this would be my face for the war. This is what everyone believes Dou Maxwell looks like. But it isn't. I was made to look this way from the minuet Solo took my under his wing. Would you like to see the real me?"  
  
Quatre numbly nodded. A light filled the room. Once it died down someone else sat in Dou's place. Still wearing the same cloths a female sat before him. Blue eyes that darkened to black, bright blonde hair in the same style as Dou's. His eyes traveled up and down her from till he realized he was looking at a she and blushed. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. No matter what a female was in Dou's place. He let out a small-strangled laugh before fainting.  
  
Dou sighed and hopped down to give Haruka a hand with getting Quatre upon to the table. Sally wouldn't be any help she was leaning on the table laughing. She still thought it funny since the first time she found out.  
  
  
  
Quatre finally came to groaning.  
  
"Hey Q-man you alright?"  
  
Quatre grinned not fully awake. "I am fine Dou. I just had the weirdest dream." He opened his eyes to come face to face with unfamiliar blue once staring back. What was in those blue eyes were familiar though. Quatre's eyes flew open and he gave a yelp before rolling off the table and placing it in between him and this stranger who claimed to be Dou.  
  
"Whoa, Quatre chill out. It is still me the Dou Maxwell you know only I changed a bit."  
  
Quatre's eye narrowed but before he could speak back a hand was placed on his shoulder. He followed it up to see Sally looking down at him.  
  
"She is right. You can even look at their blood. It matches. I had a hard time believing it the first time. Listen to her story first and then judge." Quatre relaxed a little and turned back to the supposed Dou who had seated her self onto the table legs in Indian style.  
  
"An explanation would be good."  
  
Dou nodded. "I suggest you sit down or something. This may take awhile." Once Quatre had seated his self on the opposite end of the table Dou began. "The first memory I am ever able to remember is screams, explosions a lot of fire smoke and someone telling me to run. The next is when I meet up with Solo. He saved me. A little girl running around in the streets was fair game. Especially a girl under the age of ten, scared, defenseless and in a really expensive dress only upper class was known to wear at that time. Solo saved me and became like a big brother to me. He had me hid the fact I was a girl. I was less likely to be attacked. Though you did find those few. In short I dressed like a boy, talked like a boy, played, walked breathed boy. Since I was so young I hadn't developed so when we found a pond or something we could take a bath in I had no problems with taking off my shirt. I looked like the others. A young boy nearly starving and dirty. Then the plague came and I went to the Church. Even then I was able to hide I was a girl. Besides girls had to wear those dresses. I worn a few when Solo and me would go alone to try and get food. I hated them."  
  
Dou smiled in memory of the good times though tears slowly came down her face. "The soldiers came and the Church was burnt down to the ground I survived. I became a sweeper after that. I found a boy could get farther in life than a girl."  
  
She smirked and glanced at Haruka briefly.  
  
"Then I met the good old Doctor of DeathSythe. I fell in love with the machine and stayed around to help build it. The Doctor was impressed with my skills and began to train me with a few others. What was odd was not once did he do a physical on me. In the end of the training he had the other two killed off and decided to go with me. That was when he found out my secret. He was so in raged. I couldn't move for two weeks. There was no time to train another so he stuck with me. I was to never show anyone my secret. If any learned it they were to die." She took a deep breath and looked directly at Quatre.  
  
"I thought once the war was over I could tell you, all of you. I was about to. Things came up and then the Doctors entered back into my life and that order still holds. My Doctor was ashamed of me and knew if the others found out he would be killed and me. Let just say Heero and me have a lot in common and I already know J would have a field day with me. Heero wasn't the only one they brainwashed. I am like him many ways except I have my emotions. That is why we are here in this room. I am under constant surveillance. If the other Doctors were to learn of this it would not be pretty. Also if he found out I told you I would have to kill you or commit suicide. I don't plan on dying any time soon I don't plan on killing any of you."  
  
Quatre and Dou continued to stare at each other. Finally Quatre dropped his gaze and shook his head.  
  
"It is true. There is no doubt that you are Dou. My space heart tells me as well."  
  
Dou grinned. "Hey you know you are not the only one with that ability. I just don't have your problem."  
  
Quatre rubbed his temples. To was a lot to take in. a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Dou, you said you came from a rich back ground because of that dress of yours. What if we looked through the database of the L2 cluster and see if we can find your family?"  
  
"Already done Q-man. My parents died in the blast." Quatre couldn't believe all the boy er girl had been through.  
  
" I did find my name though." Quatre picked his head up at this. Dou looked at him and pouted. "You won't laugh when I tell you." Quatre shook his head.  
  
"Usagi, my name is Usagi Tenoh. The youngest child of the Tenoh family."  
  
Quatre turned to Haruka and got a small nod. He frowned.  
  
"The Tenoh's are Japanese. You are American." Dou/Usagi poked his nose.  
  
"You are wrong there. The boy version of me is American but in reality I am full blooded Japanese." Quatre's eyes widened with horror.  
  
"You understood all those things Heero and Wufei said to you then." a big grin plastered across Dou's face.  
  
"I understood you as well. It was part of my training to learn languages. I know most of them." a tick began on her face. She finally turned to Sally behind her.  
  
"Will you quit laughing already?"  
  
Sally constantly giggled to her self till Dou told her real name now she was full out belly laughing.  
  
"I am sorry, but I keep seeing Wufei's face when he finds out." She began to laugh harder and looked at Haruka for help.  
  
"We were discussing it earlier Kenoko and we realized the self proclaimed Shinigami is nothing but a itty, bitty, tinny winy bunny rabbit."  
  
Quatre broke out into laughter with Haruka and Sally while Dou sat fuming with a pout. Maybe telling the name wasn't a good Idea.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
What do you think? What will the others do when they find out? 


	7. Trouble at The Tracks revised

Haruka and Quatre sat at a table in the library during a free session. They were discussing finally lines to the contract that would unite the two companies in a partnership. Though both would keep it's own name they would be sister companies. Both parties had to be present for any type of decision-making before it could be finalized.   
  
Trowa was a few tables over sitting with Heero. Researching a "science project" or so he had told Quatre. He was not letting his love out of his sight and Quatre knew it. Ever since his little disappearing act he preformed to meet Duo only to return with Haruka three weeks ago. His love had it in his head he was having affair. The weekend was coming up he would have to just show the silent solider how much he loved him and no other.   
  
Haruka snorting took him out of his thoughts. Quatre blushed when he realized he had been staring at Trowa the whole time.   
  
"You might want to wipe that drool off your chin. You are about to drown out the floor and starting on the second." Quatre gave him a dirty look.   
  
"You are just jealous."  
  
Haruka's eyes clouded over. "Yes and no. I do have a love, a fiancé in fact. Unfortunately she is away right now. I don't know when I will see her. So I am jealous you are able to have your love close, but finding my family means about as much to me and she understood."  
  
Quatre smiled. "I understand and I am sorry to bring it up, but do you think you could tell Trowa. He thinks we are having and affair and I do believe he is trying to burn a whole in your back."  
  
Haruka smirked. "I know I can feel the fire from here. Though it is very tempting to play on his mind a little, I think this, "motioning to the documents before them. "is good enough for now. So why don't you just go and sit next to the bang wonder and let him be reassured you are his."  
  
Quatre chuckled at Trowa's new nickname and gave a quick goodbye before making his way to his friend and his love. Soon after he had left another body quickly took his place with Haruka.   
  
"Love the look Tro-man keeps giving you."  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes. "When do you plan on popping up back from the dead?"  
  
A mischievous glint entered his green eyes as well as a smirk appeared on his face. "All in good time and soon. You know me though none of that cheap movie stuff. First I am going to tease the mind. I wonder how good at acting Q-man is?"  
  
Haruka shrugged, "I say so far pretty good. He has kept your secret away from the others and has his love thinking that he is having an affair...with me."  
  
Max blinked his eyes a few times as his face became rather red. A smile slowly spread as he tried to stop the laughter that was fighting its way to the top. The laughter won and came forth as he pounded the tabletop with his fist. After calming down he looked back at Haruka and could see the others looking at him over her shoulder causing him to go off again. He fell back in his chair causing it to fall backwards all the while he still laughed. The librarian stormed up to them.   
  
"Mr. Maxwell I am surprised at you! Behaving like a baboon. "  
  
A hand appeared above the tabletops and waved the elderly woman. "Keep your shirt on lady, please." It was evident the woman didn't hear him for she still scowled down at the teen. Max slowly got up, he gave the woman and bow and apologized. She smiled at him and headed back for her desk. Once her back was turned he began to make all kinds of faces at her. Haruka hissed something and he stopped. He looked down at him before looking at his audience of three. He gave them a smirk and a salute with a wave of his hand before turning around and heading out the main entrance hands in pockets and whistling the James bond theme songs.   
  
Blue and green eyes looked a little shocked at what the librarian said and the reaction that was given back. The third blue eyes paled a little, unwanted answer would soon be arising if the teen didn't calm down. Then again... realization dawned on his face. Max was teasing the others before Dou was to pop up. He had been told this might happen but not this soon. Well time for the acting.   
  
Quatre propped his head on his hands as he watched the retreating back of Max. "I wonder if that is a L2 thing to annoy teachers like that?"  
  
Persian and Forest swiveled to him. He blinked cutely, "What you didn't know? Max is from the L2 colony cluster. He came to earth not long before the war." Hook, line and sinker and the game have took the bait.   
  
Heero got up and made his way out of the library. Quatre smiled inside knowing that the boy was making a beeline to his computer to do research. If there was something Dou toped Heero at was hacking. There is nothing Dou can't get into and recreate if need be.   
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa. "I learned that talking to him and Haruka. They are not bad people so you don't have to worry about my safety and as for an affair or cheating on you, " a light blush covered Trowa's cheeks. "You will be happy to know that Haruka has a fiancé who is away at the moment and Max has his eyes on someone else and not Me." the bell rang for the end of the period. Quatre quickly stood and kissed Trowa on the cheek. Trowa put a hand to his cheek unbelieving of what had happen. Had he been that transparent to his little one? He felt eyes on the back of his head he turned and found Haruka looking at him with one eyebrow raised mockingly. The sandy haired boy shook his head and walked up to him.  
  
"What is amazing Barton-san is the fact that after a harsh war and the fighting you five inured he is still able to keep his innocence about him. "Haruka looked at the door wistfully. "I heard what he said and it is true. I do have someone else but complications with things are keeping us apart." He looked at the one banged boy. "Would you walk with me? I need someone to talk to and your little one there seems to think you are the best listener."  
  
Trowa blinked in surprise. He had spent the entire period trying to fry the boy for the assumption he was stealing Quatre. Now that boy wanted him to listen to a problem he was having. Haruka smiled and chuckled.   
  
" Come on, I am sure you won't get into trouble for missing a period. Besides I am sure our math class is something we could skip and still pass."  
  
Trowa nodded as they made there way out of the building and towards the small garden.   
  
Haruka walked with his arms crossed and eyes glued to the ground. They had been walking for a good ten minuets neither saying a word. Haruka snorted.   
  
"Barton-san I am being truthful when I tell you this, you remind me so much of my self. To this day I still question my loves loyalty though in my heart I know they are true. Quatre is not the type to even think of such a thing. If I do seem a little over protective of him more than I should, it is because I am trying to protect him. Or at least the little innocence he still has. You see he reminds me of someone I once knew and yet at the same time still know."  
  
Trowa looked at him from the corner of his eyes the curiosity was evident. Haruka began to kick a rock while they walked.   
  
"My younger sister in fact. Since the day she was born you could see the innocence poring off of her. She had big blue eyes and the lightest color of blonde hair. As she grew so did the innocence. She couldn't stand to see anyone hurting or in need, full of energy and life that never seems to dissipate always running or skipping never walking. She is the same age as you boys. We had gotten separated for many years. She, thinking we abandoned her and I looking for a sister that may have been killed. A few years ago we met up not knowing who we were to the other. There was a group of us and she still had her innocence even as the battles came and she fought it was still there. Even during battles she would use it. Try and talk to the enemy hoping to turn them around and not destroying them."  
  
She let out a heavy sigh and looked to the sky. "Unfortunately that was a mask a very good mask. Sometimes I wonder if she didn't watch Quatre and used his personality to go from. They are alike, almost like twins. Unfortunately not long before we found out our relationship to one another I saw another mask. Once of a mercenary, a fighter, one that has seen death and dealt it more times than someone her age should. The innocence had been buried deep inside of her. Too much pain I suppose I really don't know she hasn't told me much. What I do know is there is too many mask, to many faces she puts on in just one day."   
  
"Who is your sister?"  
  
Haruka stopped and looked Trowa in the eye. "That is the question. Who is my sister? I do not know nor does she. All there is are mask, each the shadow the previous none linking to her true self. I am no longer sure what to do? I understand we all need masks from time to time, but what do you do when a person has worn so many they themselves do not know who they are, yet they must know who they are and carry themselves as such or many lives will be lost."  
  
"The question is: how do you get that person to see who they really are and drop all of the mask. Become one and save us all before it is to late?"  
  
Trowa stared hard at the ground. It was a tough call and he wasn't the one to call it.   
  
"It would be best for the person to find their selves. To take every mask worn and put them together. Then and only then will the find their true selves."  
  
Haruka snorted, "Sounds simple does it not. Now just to get some one stubborn headed to do it. Well Barton-san why don't we continue to skip this day and do something fun."  
  
Trowa looked at him puzzled. Haruka smiled devilish.   
  
"Say, do you like speed as in racing?"  
  
Trowa smirked. "If you are game."  
  
"Always."  
  
Quatre paced back in forth in his room. Trowa had been missing since fourth bell now it was almost evening. He had neither clue of his wear about nor a word of where he was. He was worried. So what if it was payment for his disappearing act he had no right to do this to him. The phone wrung, not even finishing the first bell he had it next to his ear.  
  
"Quatre speaking."  
  
A soft-spoken voice came across the line "Looking for the Uni-bang try the Speedway, you may also find something else a little interesting. I would bring the others." the line died. He looked down at the phone for a moment before slamming it down, running out the door yelling for Heero and Wufei.   
  
  
  
  
  
Heero, Wufei and Quatre leaned against the fence looking for Trowa and keeping an eye out for anything abnormal. They finally spotted the heavy arms pilot in the pits helping with a car. By his movements he was stiff about something. Scanning the area Heero found the reason. Not to far down from him was Relena in another pit.   
  
The Driver climbed out the driver window. As soon as his feet were firmly on the ground Relena had her arms around him hugging him. Heero was speechless as well as seeing red. Wufei tired to grab his arm but was to late. The boy had taken off to make his way to the inside track. Quatre shook his head before taking off after them only to stop. From the corner of his eyes he swore he caught the site of a braid running by. If it was Duo what did he have planned and could he pull it off?  
  
Haruka pulled sooner than he thought. Could hear his pit chief yelling at his through his helmet wire. He didn't even acknowledge any of the crew as he climbed out. He made his way for Trowa.   
  
"We have a problem. Your little friends are here and happened to see someone a few down."  
  
Trowa scanned quickly and seen Wufei following a pissed Heero yelling, Quatre was running to catch up. They were heading directly for Relena.   
  
"It may take both of us to calm him down before he reaches her and puts his foot in his mouth."  
  
Haruka snickered. " It maybe good for him to learn another use for a crowbar."  
  
Trowa smirked. "True, but the rest of us wouldn't be so lucky to enjoy it."  
  
Haruka sighed, " All is fair in love and war. Lets grab the Gatorade on our way. He looks like he needs to cool down."  
  
Heero was fuming, how could she, behind his back. They were finally able to have a real relationship and she goes behind his back and with another male. Wufei was right Women are weak. Cold was the only thing that registered in his head as the Gatorade was poured upon him.   
  
He forcibly wiped the liquid from his face as he spun around glare maximum warp. Trowa stood with the empty cooler swinging from the tip of his finger as Haruka stood beside arms crossed and chuckling. Trowa placed the cooler down and proceeded to stand between Heero and his destination.  
  
"He is a old childhood friend of hers. They are like brother and sister. Pegan is nearby under the umbrella where they were seated."  
  
The tip of Heero's ears turned red. Haruka came round and leaned on Trowa's shoulder.   
  
"Dust thou mean Heero did not know all the facts." He grabbed the area above his heart like he was having a heart attack and acted dramatically. "My heart can't bear the thought." He collapsed letting Trowa catch him before both broke up in laughter. Heero began to growl hand inching to grab a certain metal object of death. A soft voice stopped him.   
  
"What is so funny?"   
  
Heero spun around staring at Relena wide eyed. Relena put a hand to her mouth in surprise.   
  
"Heero! You are wet."  
  
Haruka bowed deeply to the girl. "Ah, forgive us madam. It was a small joke. Please have mercy and not punish us so harsh" Relena giggled at his antics. An arm came around the young girls shoulders.   
  
"Up to your old antics there, Tenoh?"  
  
Haruka shrugged. "Same could be said for you as well there Amos. Or was that thirty four that tried to tap me and not you?"  
  
Amos chuckled. "Merely a love tap, my dear lad." He noticed Heero glaring at him and stuck a hand out. "You must be the famous Heero Yui. Relena-love has talked of you much. Davie Amos, most call me Amos though."  
  
Heero grabbed the hand and watched cheerfully as the boy tried not to show his hand was being crushed. Relena tugged on Amos' sleeve.   
  
"We have to go you promised remember."  
  
Amos looked down at her and smiled. "Of course love. Lets get Uncle Pegan and go. Nice to meet you all." He put his arm around Relena again as they walked off to the waiting Pegan.   
  
Haruka began to turn back to his car when a reflection caught his eye. With out thinking he turned around and launched his self at Relena pushing her down while yelling at the others. A shot missed a few inches above Relena's head. The boys were up taking off in the directions that would lead them to the shooter the quickest.   
  
Their chase led the boys to a predicament. They had three different ways they could turn down. Quatre was about to tell whom to go where when a man's scream stopped him. From the left was the shooter, covered in black head to toe and holding a snipers riffle in hand. The man was running straight for them looking terrified of something he kept looking back for. The boys pulled their guns and trained them to the man. Once to them the man dropped to the ground at their feet shacking and babbling.   
  
He didn't want someone to get him. That was all that was made out. Trowa hit a nerve on the man sending him unconscious before placing cuffs. Quatre looked to the direction he came and froze. Hidden by shadow as a figure. Hand on hip, gun hanging in other, long braid blowing behind.   
  
"By Allah." His whisper alerted the others who quickly looked. The shadow gave them a quick salute before rounding the corner. Wufei and Heero were the first to their feet Quatre quickly followed. Worried, his friend had mention playing with the others minds but this was a little too far and almost sick.   
  
Wufei rounded the corner first gun raised and ready to shoot. He halted confused and angered. There was no way out of the hall, any windows, doors, or air vents, as if it just vanished. Heero stood next to him tense and ready to spring. Fire could be seen in boy boy's eyes. Quatre looked at the hall equally confused. He knew the boy had skills; he was the best at squeezing into places unnoticed but vanishing in thin air?   
  
Wufei roared and threw his gun. Quatre hung his head as he heard the gun hit the ground and slide.   
  
"Maybe it was his ghost helping us."  
  
"Shut up, Winner." Quatre winced at his harshness. "I will make whoever's sick idea this is, pay. I swear by Nataku's gave they will pay for this dishonor of my comrade and brother at arms." Wufei spun around marching towards their prisoner.   
  
"He is right." Quatre looked up when her heard Heero speak. "Dou was my.... friend and I will not let his memory be used like this." He quickly followed after Wufei. Quatre sighed in defeat. Dou lost all hope of Heero and Wufei believing he was alive. Even his he did pop up they may just kill him anyways and ask questions later. Quatre looked down the hallway one more time.   
  
"You hear that Dou. You crossed the line. You are hurting them more than you are helping. Maybe you should stay dead." He turned following after his comrades. Missing the trashcan lid lift up to show sadden eyes.   
  
Haruka flopped down next to Max with a heavy sigh as he watched the boy push around his lunch. All life had seemed to go out of the boy. Haruka shook his head. He had tried to talk to the boy and find out what exactly did happen. All he gotten from the boys was someone was up to a sick joke playing they were Duo.   
  
"Ano...." Haruka turned to look at the smaller boy. He could hear the sadness pour from him. " I didn't mean for it to go that far. I never meant to hurt them. It couldn't be helped. I chased the sniper; he rounded the corner I proceeded only to find them at the end. I tried to back away quietly in hopes they wouldn't see me. Quatre had to look up. What else could I do? The mission would have been in jeopardy if I had stayed and let them find me out. I had to pull a disappearing act. "  
  
Max pushed his lunch tray forward enough to allow room for his arms to rest his head on. Haruka swallowed hard. The innocent he was use to seeing in Usagi and the Princess was creeping through Dou's mask and it was creating a rift that could spell disaster. The boy had been hurt and was a hurt that went deep.   
  
He slowly placed his hands on the boys back.   
  
"It is not your fault. Don't let this set back get to you. You have a mission to complete. If you fail before it even gets on its feet well, then I might as well tell Hotaru to bring the silence. This world would not be able to last through another war. This one will be worse..."  
  
he was cut off by Max jerking away from him and glaring.   
  
"Don't you think I know that? I have those five quacks reminding me all the time. I don't need you. "  
  
He got up and stormed off. Leaving a very worried Haruka.   
  
"Oh my Queen please watch over your daughter and give her guidance. I am at a lost and I am running out of ideas. Please great Serenity."  
  
Max marched down the deserted hallways not caring where he was going. He need not worry about other students for they were all at the dinning hall or out sided enjoying there lunch. Shoving his hands in his pockets he winced when heard a few threads break.   
  
Sighing he slowed his quick pace and stomping he was acting like a spoiled little rich kid who didn't get his way. Replaying Haruka's words didn't subside his anger any. It wasn't fare everywhere he had gone he was always told what his role was, never asked. Always the one who had to fight not allowed a moments peace. The war could be understood, the senshi fights well those he could see they were important but still...it was fighting. Endless battles and killings whether human or Yuma it didn't matter. He hated it.   
  
Passing by a lard bay window he stopped. In the courtyard he could see his fellow comrades along with Relena. He pressed his forehead against the glass. How he longed to be among them, pushing buttons, having fun, being almost normal.   
  
But he couldn't. not now, not after that little accident that happened a few days ago. No they thought he was imposter.   
  
He raised his head slowly off the glass eyes widening with realization. He would just have to show them. Show them not only was he alive but he was not imposter. Quatre would have to be drafted as well as a few others. Quatre would be the worse. He may have to pound a few things in.   
  
He began to walk down the hall once more life once again in his steps as he whistled a familiar tune from three musical artists he happened to meet not to long ago.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I know it has been a while.   
  
No real excuse but laziness and just plain busy. Mainly with cons.   
  
Hope to have new chapter out soon.   
  
Sorry to all those readers who constantly asked for more. It was you who made me realize that I had a responsibility to the readers who had come to love my stories.  
  
Keep it up and you may have the story done soon.   
  
Thank you and remember to review, email me if you have to. 


	8. Oh A Ploting We Will Go

Haruka briskly walked down the halls mindlessly waving at those calling out to him. He had one thing on his mind and that was to find 'Maxwell'. His hand tightened around a sheet of paper, brightly colored and flashes of words all over it. 

He slowed down when he found his prey. Maxwell was standing off to the side and behind Relena while she talked with the other pilots. It had been almost three months since the incident at the racetrack. In that time Duo made little if no appearances. During those few months Maxwell had been in a bit of a depression. Coming up with nothing that would help get the attention of the other pilots. Quatre had basically quit talking to him. Still upset over the racetrack.

Haruka cleared his throat and waited politely paper hidden behind his back. Relena stopped talking and smiled at the tall sandy haired boy. 

"Haruka! How have you been? I haven't talked to you lately."

Haruka gave her a slight bow and smile. "I afraid Miss. Relena it will have to be a little longer wait. I have some business with Maxwell." There was a defiant stress on the business part. Maxwell swallowed hard. 

Relena blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, why of course." Before Maxwell could even bid good-bye Haruka had grabbed the back of his uniform put him in a headlock and drug him down the hall. Once he rounded the corner the first door he came to he opened and threw the unsuspecting boy in. max caught the edge of a desk to steadying himself. He whirled around to face Haruka eyes wide open. 

"What is your PROBLEM?" he nearly shouted. Haruka threw the paper at him. 

"I found this in your room and found you have signed up for the title role. What the hell are you doing?! They have suffered enough with out playing a street rat that rises to power in some play."

Max looked down at the paper before looking up at Haruka fire blazing in his eyes for the last comment. He voice came out calm and quite disturbing to hear by others.

"They have suffered? I see. So then it is all right for the others to disappear for a while but not me. I mean even Quatre can just up and leave and no one would know where. But do they erect a moment saying he is dead. No they don't. But the minuet ole' crazy Duo goes missing the whole world is put on an alert. Do you know before I left I had taken Quatre out on the streets, at his request mind you and I was almost arrested when they found us? "

"You don't know how it felt to find after a year of supposed 'looking' they put that THING on the hill. They didn't look hard enough or they would have found me. That is right, Haruka! I left clues that would have led them to the moon palace and to the earth that we fought on. If they were looking they would have found them. They found one or two but stopped there. I don't know why though."

"Not only do I have to deal with that but I have all these rules to follow as well as a mission I can't let the boys on. Why is that oh well just because they had a normal life after the war and disappointed the Doctors by it some how? I also have to deal with a fact some time soon the other senshi will arrive and I will have to face them while they try and drag me back to something I don't want."

He was almost nose-to-nose with Haruka and began shoving him back. "So don't give me any of that bull shit that they have suffered until you look at all the facts. I am doing this play in hopes their puny little minds will get the damn hint. Few days later the ghost of Duo will show up with Christmas greetings. I know what I am doing. I am not that brainless twit you seem to think of. That was an act, Tsukino Usagi is dead and I am not bringing her back. Got that. She was a worthless, klutzy, twit…"

Smack. 

Maxwell found himself on the ground clutching his cheek where Haruka had slapped him. Looking up he found tears close to breaking on Haruka's enraged face. 

"You seem to keep forgetting there are others around you that have feelings. Even though you are the same person, Tsukino Usagi had something you will never have and more. Wake up! Did you really think after this long you could pop up and everything would go back to the way it was. After a year everyone changes, things change, Duo. No matter if they believed you dead or alive they will be upset. They will want to know where you disappeared off to, why you didn't keep in some contact. You can't keep using your mission as an excuse. You told me your self even during the war when everyone was to lay low you all still kept in contact. "

Haruka knelt down till he was eye level. He grabbed Max's chin and made him look up at him. 

"Listen to me, weather you are Dou, Usagi, or Queen Victory of the Goonies, I don't care! YOU are my princess. I will follow you always; protect you from yourself and others. My life is in your hands as your life is in mine. But you have to listen to me. You can't just pop up and say hi there boys been a while. You have to let them know another way. So far you have about killed all chances of you coming back with out being shot on the spot. Now do you really think this play is the best thing?"

"They really don't trust Maxwell Smart. They will also distrust the other two people you have created. What was their names…. oh yeah…James Bond and Austin Powers. Come on really. Like they wont notice your names come from classic TV spies."

Both laughed. Max shook his head. 

"I know, I know. They are my friends, Haruka-san. Even if they don't know my whole past they are the only ones who know the most about me. They understand me more than the girls do. I am doing this play to get them thinking. Besides I have had one contact this whole time. She some how knows where the five us are at all times. It would have created real problems if I had really disappeared. So I kept in contact with her." Looking up at Haruka he looked for anything with in his blue eyes. " She knows everything. Who I really am not only here but…. With the Senshi as well."

Haruka nodded and sighed. "Her name?"

"Hotaru is there now talking with her. Or should I say Saturn is. I was afraid to tell you at all. Feared you would kill her to protect… not unlike you did with the starlights. …Catalonia, Dorothy Catalonia…"

Saturn clutched her stomach in pain, as she laughed harder than she ever had. A few feet from her was a girl she had been sent to talk to. She to was laughing. They had been telling stories back and forth of things. Saturn couldn't believe such a girl could hold her self with such poise, grace, beauty and cruelty, but at the same time be kind and caring out of the eyes of others. This made Saturn want to know her story as well. She was finding this world to be filled with sorrow, each person having a story to tell. 

"So it is agreed then?"

Saturn sat up when the girl spoke and smiled. 

"Hai, Dorothy-san. You will talk to the pilots, the play will be soon after and then Duo comes to life." The smile left her face. "You have been kind to my princess and I am thankful. I hope you understand you will be need in the future. You and maybe a few others are the only key we have to finally put the puzzle piece together and show this little light who they really are."

Dorothy smiled. "I have known for quite a while. I know things most wouldn't even dream of knowing. Some have a slight clue but nothing that would do me harm."

Saturn smiled and de-transformed. "Ano…Dorothy-san got any games to play. It is a while before I have to be back to the school to be picked up."

Dorothy laughed and held out her hand to the small girl. "Come I think I have a few of my games left from childhood."

Quatre chewed on his lower lip as he and his three companions walked towards the main office. 

"Wufei, did Une say why this was important?"

Wufei shook his head. "No, she said a visitor requested our presence. I don't even think she knows why." 

Maxwell opened the door and let out a big sigh when it was closed. Quatre greeted him warmly startling him. 

"I warn you now before you go in there." He thumbed towards the door before brushing past the small group. 

"Warn us of what?"

"Just be warned." He threw over his shoulder. He darted around a corner and out of sight before anything else could be said. They quickly opened the door and filed in. they knew there was no danger or Maxwell would have told them to go in shooting. Then again what greeted them was dangerous. For mental reasons more that physical. 

Relena turned to the boys after hugging Dorothy. The smile she had grew larger. 

"Come in. look at who has decide to join the school."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "I was lead to believe this was beneath you. " 

Dorothy looked up at Haruka and smirked. "I just have a filling things may get more- interesting." 

Haruka sat up off the desk and shook his head. "Come now Miss. Relena. You have a meeting to attend. You can gossip later with Miss Dorothy." Relena nodded gave Dorothy one last hug before exiting out of the room. Haruka leaned down to give Dorothy a hug as well before following behind Relena. He had come to like this girl. 

"Hope you can pull this off with out getting shot." He whispered in her ear. She snorted. 

"You forget to whom you are talking to. Go now and leave me to my weaving."

Haruka shook his head and chuckled to his self as he made his exit. 

Dorothy turned to the large windows that over looked the whole city and the bay. In fact she stood in the same spot that Relena had when she was last here. In that spot Relena had agreed to surrender and become Queen Relena of Earth.   

"War dose odd things to people. It changes them for one. Sometimes that change is bad and sometimes it is good.  Once change I have notice you four since the wars stopped. Is how stupid you have become." She rounded to them glaring. "I don't know weather I should smack the hell out of you or shoot you to put you out of others misery."

She pointed to certain monument. " I want to know why in all of the Earths Sphere did you decided to place that horrendous thing there. I want to know what possessed you to believe that he was dead. What proof? If I remember right all of you came to me at different times to know if I heard anything and what did I tell you. Give him time did I not say?" she got her desired reaction. They were to stun as of now to respond. With that she continued. 

"I don't understand why it is you believe Duo Maxwell is dead. I know for a fact he is not I have been in contact with him many times. Unfortunately black male swore me to secrecy lets say for now."

Quatre glared and opened his mouth but Dorothy cut him off rudely as she chucked something at him. He was quick to grab…a remote?

"Save it Winner. Watch and learn." With that she stomped out of the room and turned out the lights as she went. 

A screen fell from the ceiling a green light flashed signaling a video was ready to play. Quatre dumbly raised the remote and pushed the big button with an arrow on it and play labeling.

The video started showing a security camera's view of Dorothy's back yard. It quickly focused on two people coming from the house. They were recognized them quickly as Dorothy and their missing Dou. 

_Dou leaned on the railings and whistled. "You have out done yourself since the last time I was here Dorothy-chan. The garden it greener."_

_Dorothy chuckled. "Thanks to the advice your friend gave you. By the way did she ever understand why you asked those questions?"_

_They could hear Duo's smile than see it. "No but she shrugged it off like the others did. They never did really understand me, but I wouldn't trade them for the world."_

_Dorothy leaned against the railing next to him with her back against it. "Speaking of friend would you like to tell me your story of the little escapade at the race track?"_

_Dou growled. "Why so you can yell at me too? Everyone else has."_

_Dorothy shrugged. "I wasn't really planning on it. I have heard some wild stories but I figure yours would be the best I would get that could be the truth."_

_Dou struck the top of the railing with a cry. " I am so sick of all of this. I am I not allowed to have some peace in my life. I have been bounced form one battle to another, one war to the next. Now I have all these damn rules from those damn quacks that try to call themselves doctors."_

_Dorothy calmly nodded. "I know that my dear. Now how about the race track."_

_Dou sighed. "You are a rather big pain are you not? All right, all right. The racetrack right. Well for one it doesn't begin there." He found a lounge chair and layback pushing his hat further over his face to hide from the sun. "I had gotten a lead they were going to try a little scare for our dear little vice foreign minister. Through some contacts I found out whom, when and where. I followed him…to the Racetrack."_

_"I lost him for a moment as I ran around that place. To make it worse everyone just had to be there to make it harder for me. I don't know how the others got there but I have a little suspicion lets say. Back to the point, I finally found my target. One problem I needed to get by our favorite war hero's. Something happened on the inner track or something and they took off in the direction. Thought I thought Quatre had caught me for a moment."_

_He looked to her lifting his hat. "You probably know the rest." _

_Once again she shrugged. "Perhaps. I know they chased the gun man down only to run across your ghost."_

_He sat up and propped his head on his hands. "Yeah my ghost. I forgot I am dead. How does a dead man stop a war from happening? They want me to do it all my self. Single handily stop all wars and create peace like I am God. I need their help, Dorothy. That was why they had seen me. If I wanted they wouldn't have even with the surprise of seeing them. I wanted to walk up to them and say Hi." His hand dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out a destroyed device. "Unlucky for me I had some nags in my ear to remind me of my rules."_

_Dorothy sat down next to him. "What are these rules?"_

_He smirks and slid a sly glance to her. "You mean the great and wise Dorothy does not know?" she glared at him before sticking her nose in the air._

_"I can have you tossed out."_

_He held his hands up in defense as he laughed. " Down Sheba down. Do you want the rules? I can give you a few. Rule number one: no one can see you alive. You must kill all those who see you." He looked at her and grinned. _

_"Consider yourself on my to do list for when I retire." He began to click things off his fingers. "No outside help, insure peace, ect, ect you know all the normal bull I ignore in that area." _

_Dorothy raised her eyebrows. "Those are you rules?"_

_He pulled his legs up to his chest. "Sorry but that is all I can tell you. You know very well I am being watched at all times. I can't even go to the bathroom with out them knowing."_

_"So why am I not dead?"_

_He flopped back onto the chair. "A lot of negotiating and painful punishment. I needed contacts and I had to convince them that you and a few others were safe and would not betray me. That doesn't mean though you are out of the fire. Those who know I am alive are targeted everyday to insure their secrecy." _

_"I have yet to see a good reason why you can not see the others."_

_Dou opened and closed his mouth unsure what to say. " I guess I want them to be happy. No more fighting just peace. They have had time to acclimate to real life. They haven't fought even after the wars. I did because I couldn't let others do it for me. So this is one last gift from me to them."_

_Dorothy rolled her eyes. "For a guy you sure are mushy." Duo glared at her. _

_"You try being stuck with almost nothing but females for a while and see if that doesn't some how rub off on you. I see nothing wrong with wanting peace for my friends and those who I consider family. Even if that means I must do it all my self."_

The tape cut off leaving four very confused individuals. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I have wrote this thing out three times and so far this is the best I have come out with that sounds close to what I want. 

Tell me what you think. Does it take a little way from the story or what. 

Dunno. 

Remember to review.


	9. Just a little snack guys

Heero bent over his keyboard fingers flying while Wufei looked on. They were going to find Duo on way or another. Quatre looked over to them and shook his head. He didn't know who was going to be in more trouble Dou or him… that is if they find out he, himself knew before them. He took a swig of his tea and looked down at the school paper Haruka had given him. Glancing at a bright advertisement for an up coming play. Spraying his tea across the table and covering Trowa he cussed elegantly in many languages. Successfully capturing the attention of ever one.

Wufei raised and eyebrow and glowered. "Do you mind cutting your horse play down a little over there."

A small blush tinted Trowa's checks he was thinking of somehow to get a reaction from Quatre. Looking down at the paper he love was sputtering over one word escaped his mouth.

"Duo." Quatre nodded and began to make almost complete words.

"Do, Do, Dou!" Heero and Wufei raced over. On a brightly lit add was a production of the near by schools, College, High, middle and Grammar school.

_Night of Disney!_

_An enriched night of Disney Classic Musical scores from it most famous movies._

They pictured many of the actors in there characters. It was one character they notice most at the very top flying on a carpet was a thief with a braid and a blonde Arabian princess clutched to him. Opening night was set for that night. Wufei reacted for the phone just as the door knocked. All four looked up startled and chill ran up their spine.

Quatre reached for the knob wondering how he got elected for this task. Swearing under his breath to haunt them if he died he yanked open the door his greeting died on his lips. He chuckled and closed the door. Opening it again he let out another snort of laughter. Standing in the door way stood a glowering Haruka in a Pluto the dog suit, head tucked under his arm. The other hand held out tickets.

"Relena sent these to you." Curtly spoken he shoved them into Quatre's hands before jamming the head on and slamming the door closed. He turned around.

"Which guns are we taking?"

Duo scanned the crowds. Nervous was not a word to describe him at the moment. Petrified, terrified and in a small way satisfied would be a start. A hand grabbed his shoulder causing him to jump.

Dorothy smirked was loaded with mirth and mischief. "My, my Duo-chan you let your guard down. What if I had been one of the other pilots." Duo gave her a dirty look.

"You promised not to pick on me. Complain, bitch, rant and rave but no picking." Dorothy put an elegant finger in his chest.

"It is pure blackmail that I am here to night and you know it."

"Hai." He turned back to the audience and gave a squeak. His pray had just arrived. He whirled around grabbing Dorothy's arm and made a quick dash for his changing room. He wanted to be alive to at least play his part. But the ever dreadful beep of his laptop sent his mood spiraling to depression.

Wufei drummed his fingers as the show continued. He had to admit it was well put together. He would have like to seen better material then Fairy tales gone soft. All he wanted was a certain pilot. Looking down at his program he smirked. Duo was next. This should prove to be amusing. There were already rumors flying about Duo's return from the grave and if this was truly the Braided fool. He sent a silent message down the line of his comrades, settled farther into his seat and waited for the show. His mind already plotted how to corner 02 after the show.

The curtain rose. Duo ran on stage singing while dogging palace guards. Jumping and weaving about in ways few dared. Oh yes this will be good.

_Duo: All this for a piece of bread (goes into song)_

They were shocked to say the least when Dorothy came out as Jasmine. Who knew she could sing? Who knew she would wear that costume? Who knew Heero new how to snicker or laugh? Who knew Heero and Quatre could think alike?

They both all but rubbed his hands in delight. Oh the Blackmail made their mouths drool with the possibilities.

The curtain fell with Aladdin/Duo and Jasmine/Dorothy about to share a romantic kiss. The boys rose and made their way to the back entrance. Cutting off Duo's only means of escape as the others were being watched.

Trowa cleared his throat. " I must admit that Duo and Miss Dorothy are quite the actors."

Heero snorted. " It is a natural thing for both parties. Both use the skills of acting to achieve their goals." Quatre glanced at Heero. There was a double meaning to that statement. One he would ponder later. Right now he had to deal with a seething Dorothy waiting for them at the stage door.

"He left already." She gritted out between clenched teeth. She grabbed the doorknob jerking the door open and storming in. The door closed with a bang snapping the boys out of their stupor.

Quatre's eyes glittered with anger. What little bit he had left to forgive Duo with was slowly dwindling.

Duo sat in his room blankly staring at the walls as Haruka raved on the other side of his door. He could hear his shouts and pounds on the door but none registered. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of betrayal, anger and other feelings that came to him from the other Pilots. How could he tell them he saved their lives? That there was a gun trained on them ready to fire if contact was made. How could he face them?

Rolling over he could see the moon peeking out behind the curtains. The site brought tears to his eyes. How could he dare look at it, so pure, regal. That was not who he was…or was hit. Burring his head in the pillows to hide his mind whirled.

How was it possible to be two people at once? Here in this world he was Shinigami, the god of death, Pilot 02, street rat, and hero/terrorist, master of thievery, silent op and blowing shit up. In the other a princess, the light of hope, a shining star, a mother, friend, sister, Senshi. Not to mention all of the under cover people he had to be.

Everyone was the exact opposite of one another and yet none of them was who he is.

It hit him. Slowly sitting up he faced the mirror. Eyes swollen and red, hair matted and tangled fell about him, now her as she let the disguise fade away.

"Who am I?"

The light slowly dwindled from her eyes as she laid back down. Eyes blank a spark of life just beyond the reach.

In parts of the city six different people had shivers run up their spine. A feeling of loss came over them.

Haruka paused in mid strike at her princess' door. Rubbing her arms she tried to relieve the cold wind that whirled around her. Calling her, warning her. Her bare feet padded silently on the carpet as she made her way to the front. Stopping in awe and uneasiness as she watched Hotaru now sailor Saturn, replay the big Bang, her favorite trick.

" It is coming close. The time of awakening is near."

The chill went deeper as those dark void eyes stared at her.

" What awakening?"

Hotaru jerked awake then smiled at her Haruka-papa. Haruka heaved a big sigh. For once she would love to get a straight answer from that child. Usually Setsuna was there to interpret or give more information. Although the latest prophesies from the child had even the Time guardian baffled and confused.

Yes I know I used She for Haruka…Just wait it will be explained. Already has if you could read between the lines. and yes they will be switching back and forth between male and female.


	10. four bodiesfive shadows?

Relena was worried, Verry worried. For the last week Maxwell had not come in. It was stated he was sick yet no recored of him ever going to the doctor was found it had to be more. He had never missed a day before including those he was sick and hurt. That was why she found her self at his dorm room. With a deep sigh she knocked on the door. The door slowly swong open it had not been on the latch correctly. Looking around and finding no one in the hall she opened the door the rest of the way and went in side. Hearing muffled noise towards the back she slipped off her shoes. Before she could get a few feet from the door way two figures walked in the living room arguing. She was rooted to her spot. she coudl not believe what she was seeing. The rumors were true. Before he was Duo Maxwell aruging with Haruka.

"I don't care!"

" Well you better start. Miss Relena is getting worried! Maxwell has not been around for the past week. Dont' you think that is going to go unnoticed for to long. Maxwell is very well know in this school. Him just dropping off the face of the earth is to suspiciouse. You are getting careless with all this meddling you are doing." A growl irrupted from Duo.

" I don't care! No matter what I do it won't be right! I can not do this by my self any longer! I need there help. Maxwell is a made up character and like any other made up character I can change his story."

Haruka frowned at the boy. " No. No you can't. Not this time. Maxwell is to to incorpriated into this school. Relena relys in on him much. THis is no longe the eara of wars. Maxwell can not just simply vanish with out causing suspicion. You intergrated him to far. As for the other pilots. What are you going to do? After that little stunt you pulled at the play I would not be surprised if they shot you on the spot. How are you suppose to ask for their help when you can't. YOu can't even talk to them or be near them!"

Relena could not see much of Duo's face. It was shadowed by his bangs. She was confused what was going on? Dou was Maxwell, Duo was alive and Duo could not contact the otehrs. She stayed silent hoping to get any information she could. She did have to chock her gasp when Duo finally looked up. Tears filled his eyes and spilled over. Never has she seen such emotion on the boy face. A face that smilled no matter what.

" Don't you think I know this. I do not understand what the Doctors are doing. Why they are doing this to me. I need help they know this but they are unwilling to bring the others back. Why? WHY? Why must I alway suffer? Why can't I retire to and leave it to others? I am tired of fighting. All I want...All I want is to take these stupid masks off I must hid behind and to be with them again. They are my friends! If I had not left that night at the theaters they could have been killed. " He sunk to his knees. " I am at a loss. I don't know where to go. Should I stay should I leave. What person should I be. Then I have to wonder what my next mission will be. I have to do something with Maxwell. He can'no longer be a part of this school or help Relena. The docotrs has ordered me to stop. What now? I still have to protect Relena from that danm faction."

Closing her eyes briefly she stepped forward. " I think that Relena can do with out Maxwell, but she can not do with out DUO Maxwell" Both spun on her in attack positions. Shock registered in their faces. She gave them a small smile" Please forgive me. I came to find out how Mr. Maxwell was doing. when I knocked on the door it opened on it own and I came in." Color drained from Duo's face. This was not good. Relena was one of the last who was suppose to know about him. Since she could not be killed at the moment. He was going to get it." I see his health is much improved then the last I had heard"

Relena closed the door. "Now lets start from the beginging. I want to know what is going on. I have a feeling that Dorothy already knows. Since I get such a headache trying to get anythign out of her. How about I hear it straight from the source."

Duo swallowed hard. This was so, so not good. He did not even want to look at Haruka. Knowing full well there was a big smirk on that face mocking him. He was trapped and no way out.

Descrbing Relena as angered at the moment was an understatement. She was furious as she paced back and forth in her office. There had to be a way to get Duo and the other four together and danmed be those wakkos that called them selfs Doctors. Who in the world were they to play God? There was a new faction to deal with as well. She wondered how long the peace would last. Humans could not stand to be peacefull for long. That was the price they payed for having free will. everyone had the right to choose what they believed in. It was when those belifs began to clash with other that people had problems and fights started. Fights that grew till it became war. Right now the thoughts of war and other things could be concentrated on at a later date. Duo and the others were her man consern. Now she understod all the moods and attitudes everyone had lately. She knew it all, including the biggest secrect Duo was hidding. Well no the biggest secrect, because she was sure the other life Duo lead was even bigger. Now...how to get both parties together. Looking out of the bay windows a smile slowly formed. There was always a back door in any situation. One just knew where to look. Reaching down at her desk she pushed the call button on her phone.

"Could you please find Ms. Dorothy and have her come to my office imidatly"  
She was understanding why People like to be in possitions of power. If felt realy good when thing fell into place as you watched from above. Now she truely understood how so many can become power hugry. It is addicting. Thankfully she was smart enough to back way when need be...for now.

"YOu called for me Relena."

"Why, Yes Dorothy. Close the door and come sit down. We have much to dicuss and plan."

Haruka looked at the two girls before him. When these two began to plot together he doubt anyone was safe" Let me get this straight. YOu think the Doctors are testing Duo for some strange reason. That is why he can not have conntact with the other pilots. If he does have contact you do not belive that they will actualy be killed. The thought has crossed my mind, but with how unpridictable those danm old farts are it was safe not to test the thery."

Relena nodded. " That is the point though. Since when has Duo i ever/i played it safe? He always bent the rules and ignored protocal. He did what he wanted to get the job complete. That is what the old Dud did. When he, she was in your world though, she was made to see she could no longer do that. There must be a reason behind each act. Each act must be planned or people could get hurt. Something happened in that world that has left her shaken. The Doctors know this. That is why they set these rules. They want the old Duo back, but with the add bonus of actually thinking and planning things through." Dorothy nodded.

Haruka let out a bark of laughter. " YOu may have hit the nail on the head with that one. Her actions were always planned out but they were planned out for her to possibly die. She never wanted any of us hert. Our dreams before hers.Seeing she has a much bigger role down the road she could not die. Causing other to die instead, for the grand scheme of things. That also left a large scar on her. Pampering her as we did may not have been the best thing to do, but all we wanted was to protect her and shield her. Not to mention the scrambling of her memories. IT was so hard to watch at times and I felt so helples. So what is your plan? I want a smile on her face again and I will do what needs be to do that."

Dorothy gave a devil of a smile" That is the fun part. We are going to simply tell the pilots why Duo has done what he has." She raised a hand before Haruka could speak " we will not tell them about Duo's little secret. That is for her...him to do. What we will explain is the mental tourher the Doctors have palced on him. Once that is done. We simply set them on a course that they cause them to bump into another." Haruka leaned back and looked to the ceiling.

" It sounds nice and easy when you say it. But when it is done it is another story. Well, lets give it a try around the track. Hopefully somethign witll come out of this mess." Hotaru looked up from the pages she had been coloring while the others talked.

"Don't worry, everything will right. Usagi has away with her that always finds the path to a happy ending even when she gets off the right path for a time." Haruka arched an eyebrow at his young charge and her drawings her and her new comapion were making. The young girl showed up a few weeks ago wanting to help Serenity-sama in the most important part of her life. He was sure it was more in the influence of her two parents, the nagging one and the perverted idiot, why she came. They wanted to keep an eye out on the princess and this was the best way with out causing alarm. Who would suspect a child. THat was something else to worry about later it was the drawings that caught his attention. It was of a Senshi unifrom he had not seen before. all White but a small rainbow of color on the skirt. It was blan, but at least it was not like the three lights uniform. How they ran around in those and still thought they were modist was a mystry to him. Letting out a big sigh he turned to the two blondes. " Never in my life would I thought I would agree with a plan I am against and not at least try to fight it. Seeing I don't have much of a choice. Tell me what to do." He knew he was going to regreat those words later and later maybe sooner than he would like.

Dorothy swore to herslef as she looked at four stunned faces on the other side of the computer. Their faces were glued to the screen seeing five faces that technicily should be dead. Then again Dou should be dead as well, but that is something diffrent.

" I am glad you four finally called in. Dou finally did what we wanted all along. Go against orders and contact you. Good we need him at top working order as well as you four as well. There is a new faction..."

The docotors droned on with infromation as the boys continued to stare giving mechanical response. They heard it all but there minds were still reeling with infromation. Things clicking into place. Dorothy had explained to them Duo had orders not to have any contact with them with a risk of killing the four. She told them many things that expalined Duo's behavor.

Dorothy glanced to the shadows on the balcony. A moment ago there was two shadows, now only one remains. Duo heard what they needed him to hear. What he did next was up to him. Hopefully it did not involve him seeking the five wacoos out. That was something Dorothy wanted to do her self and now with Relena helping it should turn out to be fun. Who knew the little pricess had a sadistic streak in her. No longer able to take the sound of the doctors voice with out doing danmaged to something she snaked a hand around the power button flipping it off. "About 2pm head towards the direction of the elemetry school towards the south side of town. He has to pick a few people up there, who knows you may possibly be able to bump into him. Look about the park area. He was known to wonder around there." Looking down at her watch she smirked. " That leaves you a hour to get on the other side of town in this traffic." She quickly spun around and made her way to the balcony doors. She need not to look back to know they were gone.

"Well, I am not sure how well that went."

"Come now Ms. Relena. That went splindidly. Though there maybe a bit of a scuffle later it is better than the full out fight that may have been if we waited any longer. The world would be so much better off if it was left up to us women." Relena rolled her eyes.

"That is a nice thought, only you enjoy the fighting my dear."

"Precisly. I am worried, but I know it will work out it always has before. With little Hotaru and the other one..Diana, they assured me it would be fine."

"Don't you find it odd you are taking advice from two little girls and are calm about it."

" This coming from the girl who rulled a nation, then the whole world, help end a war, and up rising and is a polotition all btween the ages of 15 and 17? Besides, childern are the best to see the world with. They see everyting and hear everything. No one gives a second thought of a child being able to understand anything they hear. I know, personal experience. How do you think my Grandfather got to be where he was." A shadow fell across her and quickly left. She loved her grandfather, but she no longer took roots in his beliefs. Relena, Quatre and the others helped her see this.

Relena let out a sigh. " I hope you are right."

"So do I, so do I."

Duo paced back and forth, something he had found him self doing alot lately. Haruka looked at him over his book as he sat sprawled arcoss the park bench. "Something bothering you?" Dou shot her a glare. "I mean other than the fact you just found out the Docotors had not only been screwing with you but screwing your brain over." The glare intensified.

"I realy don't need more people scrwing with what is left of my sanity. Half the time anymore I can not tell if I am suppose to be Duo Maxwell street urchin turned globe terrist to Earths Sphere hero or Usagi Tsukino the perky japanese school girl who also fights deamons also a Princess and a future Queen. Not to mention all the other personalities I have asumed over the years. " He sunk into the bench defeated. " I don't have split personalities I know that, just my web lines have crossed so much here lately I am having a hard time keeping up with them. What have I gotten my self into?"

Haruka left the book open on his lap as he watch the childern play. He was at a loss a total loss. Reaching over he pulled the now female Duo into an embrace. He no longer had words of wisdom, the words he did have, he had been repeating and falling on deaf ears. What she needed was the pilots and the other senshi. Not a lone senshi in a world she no longer knew of, though it was home. A senshi who was good at protecting in with her hands and a good sholder to cry on, she was not the senshi that was good at neutrering. That was her partner and the others. Looking up she could see the waining moon in the blue sky. She sent a quick prayer for help, guidence and for the others to show up soon.

Five shadows, four bodies. Five shadows and four bodies. Four bodies and five shadows The mantra repeated in his head as he listen to his comrades argue. They had been up and down the street looking for any sign of Duo. The only sign he had was the fifth shadow. A green eyes twinkled one only visible. Sliding those eyes to the reflected shop glass a smirk grew to a grin as he watched the fifth revlection act out the others movements above them on the brick wall. The smile became chuckles, that became giggles before laughter finaly won out. He bewildered comrades looks were enough to double the dose of laughter he had. He fell against the light pole and sunk to the ground gripping his stomach as he laughed.

Quatre sunk to his knees next to his love worried. Trowa rearly laughed so what caused this session of mirth? Duo could only get Trowa to laugh this hard. Was the braided idiot around? A quick scan of the streets gave him nothing. Trowa calmed down the chuckles seeing the others search around almost sent him over the edge again.

"Four bodies, Five shadows." He schooled his face to his normal indfrent look as the others took a moment to digest his cryptic answer to the unasked question.

" In another words there is an up as well as left and right."

So much for self control. Trowa broke out into a nother set of twitters and giggles.

"Don't suppose you figured out the off switch to that Q-man?" Quatre sent Dou a dirty look over his shoulders. "Hello, missed me?" Wufie rolled his eyes upward sending a silent prayer for the last bit of his sanity.

"About as much as one would miss Oz." Duo over dramatized the remark. He clutched his chest as if he had been shot and toppled off the wall. Heero turned his back on the antics knowing the fool would land on his feet. He gave Trowa a hand up as Wufei and Duo argued. Without warning Heero spun around closed the distance and with one quick strike he belted Duo in the chin. Duo's hand snapped to the side. Heero was slightly surprised the boy did not topple backward with the force he put behind it. He shrugged off the others chidding him.

"That was for making Relena cry." Duo finaly turned his head back tounge darting out tasting blood from the split lip Heero gave him.

" I deserve that I suppose, but if you are going to hit me again. Let me turn the other check this one still stings a bit." Heero clentched his fist,tendens popping out in his arms. Duo braced himself for the next hit. What he got instead shocked him to the core. Heero reached out and pulled the boy to him. Duo's min did not just blow and atom bomb was dropped. He returned the hug with loose arms before pushing the boy back. "Maybe I should of had you punch me instead." A snort was his answer. Trowa slid up to the boy and in a quick movent had Duo in a full nelison. Dou squeawked and stuggled angainst the hold. Quatra squated down to look the boy in the eye.

" I thought you said you could not be caught." Duo shot him a dirty look as he still contunied to struggle. Quatra turned to Wufie. "THis maybe the only chance you get for him to be still. " Duo's eyes went round.

" Now Wufie don't be getten any ideas now."

" I don't know Maxwell. I don't think I can pass up this chance."

"You would hurt and unarmed man?" Not waiting for a reply Duo put all his weight behind the next tug. Just as he pulled his head back Trowa let go much to Duo's horror. The fall was going to leave a bruise for sure. Only he did not hit the ground. Someone had grabbed the front of his shirt. Opening one eye he met laughing blue eyes behind sandy blonde hair.

"Haruka am I glad..."Haruka chose to let go letting him fall the rest of the way.

"Glade to see me are you? I thought we were suppose to be heading back the house?" Duo scratched his head laughing.

"I couldn't let Relena's plan go bad could eye?" Geting up he dust himselft of quickly. " Well then...the last one there has KP duty for a week and forks up their credits for that week." Without another word he was off down the street. Haruka's eyes went wide as he began to cuss.

"Follow me and keep up. If I don't beat him there the idiot will have already hacked my bank account." With out looking to see if they were following he set off in another direction hoping to head the fool off. 


End file.
